Things Change
by Sammi Kadachi Metallium Ishida
Summary: One more chapter...and it's over. Rocket Power MUST be defeated! But what will happen to the humans afterwards? Ponder this...
1. Default Chapter

Okay, Zim...has a sister? If that isn't weird enough, could she be the only  
one who can get Dib to leave the Irkens alone?  
  
Gaz: Still an evil sister, but actually sees something in Zim? Yeah,   
something she wants to kick herself for. Something she probably WILL kick  
herself for, actually. But after she befriends Zim's sister, she realizes  
that Irkens have weaknesses and feelings, too.  
  
  
  
Zim: Still hates (foolish) humans. But Gaz? She doesn't exactly seem normal.  
He'll make an exeption for Gaz. Aside from thinking she's a terribly ugly  
fool, she hates Dib. That's good enough for Zim. But sisters have to love  
their brothers in a way, don't they?  
  
  
  
Dib: A side character, who gains more importance as the story goes on. Zim's  
sister? A sight for his sore eyes ever since she entered the classroom! That  
is, until he finds out she's Irken. Stil...aside from wanting to take over  
the world with her brother and the Irken's, there's something different   
about her.  
  
  
  
Silef: Zim's sister. Sent by the Irkens to make sure Zim wasn't messing up  
the whole plan. It's not like the rest of her alien race were ever fond of  
Zim. She has her own little Android that looks like Gir. In fact, it's Gir2.  
Just as crazy as the original, and just as fond of cupcakes. Back to Silef,  
Dib is really working to save Earth. Of course, anything she even started to  
feel vanishes when Dib treats her like dirt. He knows she's an Irken, and   
doesn't have an immunity to water, like her brother. Of course, things   
change.  
  
  
  
I need at least one review to start it. Each chapter will be short, but   
dedicated to my best reviewer. I'm making them short, since I'm going to camp  
for a month in a few weeks. But back to the dedications, the first chapter  
will be dedicated to an author of my choice...I already know who she is!  
  
  
  
Flames will be accepted, but ignored. Mainly saying--don't waste your time. 


	2. Silef's Arrival

This chapter is dedicated to Gazzy, who showed me the ZAGR!!! Yeah! And of  
course, Amethyst Soul. Thank you both for getting the story started.   
By the way, if anyone knows the teachers name, that would be helpful...  
  
The little Irken ship landed in front of the strangely crooked house. The  
alien stepped out, and looked at her surroundings. This was obviously the  
alien Zim's house. It had been easy for her to spot with the ugly green  
lawn gnomes.  
  
The Irken took the little android, Gir2, in her arms, and ran up the walkway  
quickly. She started to pound on the door helplessly. She had to get in  
before she was seen.  
  
"Come on!" Open the door!"  
  
"Who is it?" Zim shouted angrilly. "Go away Dib!"  
  
"Look, Zim, I have no idea who Dib is! Now open the door!"  
  
"Then who are you?" Zim snapped. He opened the door a few inches and looked  
at the Irken on his doorstep. They were the same hight, except her antennae  
were longer than his, and her eyes were a lighter pink.   
  
Gir threw his arms up. "Yay!" he cried.   
  
"Are you kidding? This is BAD, Gir!" Zim shouted.  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Zim sighed, and turned his attention back to the Irken.  
  
"Come in before someone sees you, and we both get busted. I'll give you  
some of my human-wear."  
  
The alien stepped inside the house, and looked around.  
  
"I could have done better, Zim," she said turning her attention to the   
robotic parents Zim had in the corner.  
  
"Why did you come?" Zim yelled. He threw up his arms. "You came to try and  
take my place, didn't you?"  
  
"I have better things to do," the Irken said. "Actually, I'm here to help   
you. Everybody thinks you're screwing up."  
  
"Oh no, I know you, Silef!" Zim said shaking his head. "You were always an  
evil sister! And now you've come back to haunt me!" He shook his hand at her.  
"But now I have an iron fist! Obey the fist!"  
  
Silef's Irken eyes widened. She pushed her brother's hand away easily.  
  
"I'm not going to obey a FIST, Zim," she said. "Let alone yours."  
  
Zim paced back and forth as Gir took Gir2 to the lab carrying cupcakes.  
  
"Oh no, Silef. I know a lot more about the humans here than you do!   
You...YOU...you're acting like Gaz!"  
  
"I've always acted this way," Silef said in a boredlike tone. "Who's Gaz? I  
like the name."  
  
"Aha!" Zim screamed. "See? I am the one worthy of taking over the Earth, and  
killing that pesky DeathBee!"  
  
"Will you stop shouting?" Silef walked towards Zim. "Come on, Zimmy. The  
Irkens sent me."  
  
"I do not need your help, novice!" Zim yelled. "I can dominate Earth myself!  
And NEVER call me ZIMMY!"  
  
"Look Zim," Silef said, "will you stop shouting at me, and give me a   
costume before I walk out into the open, and expose the Irkens for the heck  
of it?"  
  
Zim shook with anger. He didn't NEED his pesky sister to help him conquer   
the Earth! He would get that kid Dib away soon enough; and if needed, he'd  
finish his sister off. Then Earth would be his for the taking!  
  
"Fine!" Zim said, a little more quietly. "But don't try any funny stuff! I  
can send you away!" He took Silef down to the lab, and started to measure her  
eye.  
  
"Zim, what are you doing?"  
  
"Measuring your eye!" he said, like every normal being in the universe did   
this.  
  
"And may I ask WHY YOU ARE MEASURING MY EYE?!"  
  
"So I can give you eeeeyyyeeesss!" Zim said, putting a little to much  
emphasis on the word 'eyes'.  
  
"But I already have eeeeeeyyyyeeesssss!" Silef said, mocking Zim.  
  
"You need human eyes," Zim said, looking for the right sized eye. "Unless of  
course, you want to go to school without them. Then Dib will get you for   
sure."  
  
"Come on, Zim!" Silef said, taking a cupcake from Gir2. "Who are these   
people...Gaz and Dib...that you speak of?" She smiled. "Are they a threat to  
you, Zimmy?"  
  
Zim banged his fist on the table. "Don't call me that, Siffy!"  
  
"Never...EVER...call me that if you want to keep your limbs," Silef   
threatened.  
  
"There you go again!" Zim said. "Acting like Gaz!"  
  
"WHO IS GAZ, YOU KNUCKLEHEAD?" Silef shouted so loud she made Gir and Gir2  
jump.  
  
"Oh, and you don't know about water, either," Zim chuckled. He threw the  
fake eyes at Silef. Instead, they hit Gir2.  
  
"Get it off! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" she started screaming.  
  
"Gir2, be quiet!" Zim yelled.  
  
"Don't say that to Gir2." Silef took the eyes off of Gir2's face, and put  
them on. She could see through a little hole in the middle. "Now, Zim, what  
do I do about my head?"  
  
"Well, the kids at school think the green kid with no ears thing is a skin  
condition I have. I put my antennae inside a fake hairpiece. Try one. They're  
in my closet. I want you ready for school tomorrow. If you're staying, I'm  
not having you ruining this!"  
  
"Zim," Silef said as she headed up the stairs, "you've gotten no where in  
conquering the earth!"  
  
"Oh be quiet!"  
  
"THANK YOU, I WILL!" Silef stared after her brother angrilly. "Come on, Gir2.  
I'm going to look at what a BAD JOB ZIM DID ON MAKING THIS HOUSE!"  
  
Zim growled. Silef was going to ruin everything. He...sort of...knew how to  
handle Dib and Gaz by now. Even his nutcase teacher. But Silef? She had no  
idea...no idea what was coming to her.  
  
  
  
  
Well, I made the first chapter short so you could just see how the story  
begins. The other chapters will be longer. Remember-I NEED THAT TEACHERS   
NAME! 


	3. Skool Begins

This chapter is dedicated to *duh*...Amethyst Soul for BEST COMPLIMENT, and  
BEST REVIEW. Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
  
"Wake up, Siffy!" Zim screamed in Silef's ear the next morning. "DING! DING!  
DING! TIME FOR SCHOOL! WAKE UP, LAZY!" Zim slapped her across the face. She  
couldn't have cared less.  
  
Zim ran, and got a bucket of water. He was about to pour it all onto Silef   
when he remembered he could be the only Irken that wasn't harmed by water.   
Instead, he scooped some water up into his glove, and spritzed it onto his  
sister.  
  
When Silef finally realized that she was sizzling, her eyes popped open, and  
she hit the ceiling...literally.  
  
"Zim, what was that for?" she sputtered.   
  
"That was water," Zim said. "I'll explain it later. We have to go to school.  
Quickly! Put your disguise on!"  
  
"Cupcake?" Gir2 asked hopefully.  
  
"Cupcake!" Gir pulled one out of the refrigerator.  
  
"Stop it! We have worse things to worry about! Come on! Hurry up!   
Ms. Bitters is going to...hate you..." Zim paused. "But she hates all of us  
anyway! Come on! You're so slow!"  
  
"Will you shut up?" Silef shouted, trying to fit the fake eye over her real  
light pink one. "How do I put these on again?"  
  
Zim grabbed them out of her hands, and slapped them over her eyes.  
  
"There, that's how you put them on. Now quick! Put on some hair!"  
  
"Hair itches..." Silef frowned.  
  
"That's to bad!" Zim took a hairpiece out of his closet, and stuffed his  
sister's antennae into the ponytail on the end.  
  
Silef scratched her head.  
  
"Don't do that," Zim cautioned. "It looks like you have lice."  
  
"Lice?"   
  
"Come on!" Zim grabbed Silef by the arm, and dragged her out of the house.  
They started walking down the street, towards the 'skool', when Zim saw  
something out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"DUUUCK!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He pushed Silef behind a bush.  
"Stay quiet...I don't want him to hear us!"  
  
"If you didn't want him to hear you, then why did you scream so loud?" Silef  
asked, standing up. "Who were you hiding from, anyway?"  
  
"Dib," Zim replied. "Outside of school, he can get me! And I don't have a   
plan!"  
  
"Dib?" Silef glared at Zim. "You know I want to meet him! He's obviously  
more powerful than you!"  
  
"Fool! He wants to destroy me!"  
  
"A real Irken," Silef began, smiling, "would find a human like that as no  
threat. You are so weak, Zim. You and Gir obviously need my help. The only  
thing you did succeed in was outliving our bets."  
  
Zim stopped dead, and looked behind him, to face his sister.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh yeah, Zim. We were all betting on how long you would last here on Earth."  
  
"And I outlived all the bets?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Miserable people!" Zim shrieked. "How long was the longest bet?"  
  
Silef paused. "Three earth hours?"  
  
"Miserable! All of you! Miserable!"  
  
Silef continued to laugh uncontrollably for the rest of the way, until Zim  
elbowed her in the stomache.  
  
"Stop laughing. Ms. Bitters will kill you. We're at school."  
  
Silef looked at the sign over the school, and shook her head. "These   
Earth...things... have grammer problems..."  
  
"Ms. Bitters is going to hate you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know!" Zim said sarcastically. "Maybe because she hates everybody?  
You are not worthy! OBEY MY FIST!"  
  
"Zim!" Silef pushed his hand away like she had the day before. "Get over it!"  
  
"Hurry!" Zim shrieked, ignoring her. "We are the only one's here! We must get  
inside before we are sent to detention!" Zim grabbed Silef's hand, and  
barreled into the school building, falling through his classroom door.   
Lucky for Silef, she had wrenched her hand out of Zim's grasp just before  
he had hit the door.  
  
"Children..." Ms. Bitters began. "YOU ARE MISERABLY EARLY! MISERABLE,  
PATHETIC STUDENTS!"  
  
"She's lying," Zim whispered, trying to cover up for his idiotic mistake.   
"She just wants to make us feel bad."  
  
"Whatever, Zim." Silef gave him the hand, and went to sit down in a seat in  
the back of the room.  
  
"So, you're Zim's sister, eh?" Ms. Bitters said.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Ah, you'll be just as pathetic." Ms. Bitters was about to insult her more,  
when she heard her students raging down the halway. "Idiotic students! I will  
rain my vengace upon you!"  
  
Silef turned her head towards Zim, and whispered, "Isn't that something you  
would say?"  
  
"Maybe she just likes me," Zim said, only looking at Silef for a split   
second.  
  
"You look rediculous!" Silef said, finally cracking up.  
  
"Well, you should see yourself," Zim said. "You are wearing more hair than  
me! And the only eye color I had in your size was...green!"  
  
"Nooo!" Silef shrieked.  
  
Zim threw a pencil at her.  
  
"Shhh!!!"  
  
The rest of the students entered the classroom. All of the students looked  
extremely clueless, except for a boy that had black hair sticking out of  
his head like a tree branch, and a girl with purple hair who looked like she  
was about to kill someone. Silef didn't know who these people were, and they  
didn't know who she was either. All three of them would find out soon enough,  
when the whole thing turned into a twisted mess.  
  
Dib started to walk over to a seat, far away from his sister, when he saw  
Silef, and stopped dead.  
  
"Whoa!" he whispered loudly. "Who is THAT?!" 


	4. SHE'S AN ALIEN!!!

This chapter is dedicated to: Amethyst Soul! Geez, twice in a row! Thank  
you for liking my story so much. The two others I would like to mention are  
Red Destiny for just wanting... "MOOOOORE! MORE, I TELL YOU! MORE!" And also,  
I want to thank Chloe the Homicidal Maniac for wasting her time to give me a  
long flame which I couldn't care less about.   
  
  
  
  
"That's Silef, Dib," Gaz said, not making eye contact. She pointed ahead.  
"Geez, don't you ever read the board anymore, Dib?"  
  
"You're such an angry girl," Dib said. He looked back up at the blackboard,   
and read the message to himself. 'Welcome, Silef,' he read to himself. 'I'm  
sure you'll be just as miserable as my other students.' Dib turned his head  
to the back of the room, where Silef was sitting, looking straight ahead. 'I  
sure hope she doesn't end up miserable,' Dib thought. 'The only kids in this  
class with any real sense are Gaz, I hate to say it, but Zim, and me. We  
could use someone else who hasn't been brainwashed.'  
  
Dib sat down in a chair three rows in front of Silef. She had a shirt and  
backpack exactly like Zim's, gloves just like Zim's, and the same strange  
black hair as Zim. But now way she could be an Irken. She was to pretty for  
that!  
  
"No chances, Dib," he whispered to himself. "Even if it means disappointing  
myself terribly."  
  
Dib got up, and walked over to the water fountain in the back of the room,  
while Zim leaned over, and whispered in Silef's ear, "See that kid with the  
leather jacket, and spikey hair?" he said. "That's Dib. Stay away from him.  
Way away. You don't want to get mixed up with him." Zim pointed to Gaz, who  
was angrilly cracking a pencil apart in her fist. "Over there, that's Gaz. I  
think she skipped a grade, but that's not what we need to worry about.   
Really, Gaz is really vengful. She's sarcastic, and is always insulting  
things...Dib especially. Never use her for an umbrella."  
  
"What would I need one of those for?" Silef asked. "I don't even know what  
they are!"  
  
"You need an umbrella, Silef," Zim said. "Water will cause you discomfort. I,  
on the other hand, have found a way to keep water from hurting me. I AM  
WORTHY!!!"  
  
Silef threw the pencil Zim had chucked at her earlier back at him. She   
glared at her brother. "Zim, do you really need to shout?" She looked at him  
curiously. "Now what is this water you speak of?"  
  
"You'll find out later," Zim said. "Quickly, be quiet. Dib's coming." Zim  
looked up at nothing in particular, and started twiddling his fingers,   
humming something offkey.  
  
Dib looked like he was going to walk by them, and go bother someone else. But  
right before he was about to pass Silef, he paused, sighed, and tapped her  
on the shoulder.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, moving nothing except her eyes to meet his.  
She tore her eyes away after a second, and looked ahead. Mindlessly, she  
started to do exactly what Zim was doing.   
  
"I just wanted to say that I hope you like it here," Dib said.  
  
Silef didn't even look at him this time. She stopped humming just to get her  
words out, before she started humming absentmindedly again. "Thank you, Dib.  
Many would not have cared. Now I suggest that you go back to your seat before  
Ms. Bitters gets us all into trouble."  
  
"Sure, sure," Dib said. Halfway back to his seat, he stopped at the sink,   
and turned it on so slightly that it only dripped slowly. Hearing the soft,  
but annoying noise, Silef looked at the sink. She eyed the water dripping out  
of it nervously. She had never seen anything like it before.  
  
"Zim, what is that...stuff, that is making such a horrible and annoying   
sound?" She pointed to the sink with an angry look on her face, unaware that  
Dib was watching her every move, though he was unanble to hear what she was  
saying. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"She sure is talking to Zim a lot," he said, half because of jealousy, and  
half because of suspision. "No one ever talks to me. I tried to talk to her,  
but she only looked at me for two seconds; and there she is talking to Zim  
for five minutes! She looks like she has brains! Can't she see he's an   
alien?"  
  
"Oh Dib, shut up," Gaz said, still looking tearing her already mutilated  
pencil apart. "If no one here thinks he's an alien, she has no reason to."  
  
"Maybe because she IS an alien!" Dib shrieked. He punched his desk with his  
fist.  
  
"Dib," Gaz said menacingly, "I need you to shut up...NOW!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I got upset." Dib looked back over at Zim and Silef.  
  
"That is water, Silef," Zim said. "Don't touch it, don't drink it, don't do  
anything! Just stay away from the water!" Zim suddenly broke down. "It will  
melt you! Melt you! STAY AWAY FROM THE LIIIIIGHT!!!" Zim pointed ahead of   
him. "AT THE END OF THE TUNNEEEEELLLL!"  
  
Silef looked back at the sink, where the water was still dripping. She could  
do anything Zim could do. She could do it better! Silef glared at Zim, and  
got out of her seat. When Zim saw where she was going, he started to hollar  
at her at the top of his lungs.  
  
"NO! DON'T TOUCH IT! STAY AWAY! YOU'LL SIZZLE LIKE YOU DID THIS MORNING!  
NOOOO!"  
  
"Zim, you miserable, pathetic, imbesilic moron!" Ms. Bitters yelled. "Sit   
down, and shut your ugly mouth!"  
  
Gaz started laughing at Zim, which earned both her and Zim an extra hundred  
math problems, and a five thousand word essay on why having fun is bad.  
  
Silef, on the other hand, stuck her glove under the sink, and twisted the   
knob, making more water come out. She looked at Zim, grinning, and then  
realized that her hand was sizzling and steaming.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" she shrieked. She jumped back into her seat, and started waving  
her hand. "I'm melting! I'M MELTING!"  
  
"SHE'S AN ALIEN!" Dib cried, jumping up. "Just like you, Zim! I'll get you  
both! The Earth will never be yours!" He stood in the middle of the room,   
and started laughing like a maniac. It was when he stopped that he noticed  
everyone was staring at him like he was a lunatic.  
  
"Fine!" he yelled with a wild look in his eyes. He started pointing at   
everyone. "You sit back while there's two aliens in class trying to take over  
the world!"  
  
"Stop it, Dib!" Silef stood up, calmly. "I'm insulted, Dib. Zim certainly   
isn't an alien, and as his sister, I can't possibly be one either."  
  
"S-s-sister?" Dib's eyes glazed over, and he fainted.  
  
Ms. Bitters took one look at him, shrugged, and turned back to everyone else  
who was staring at the body on the floor. Gaz was laughing.  
  
"I see nothing wrong!" she snapped. "What are you staring at? Get back to  
work!"  
  
"But shouldn't he go to the nurse or something?" Silef asked.  
  
"No!" Ms. Bitters said, steam practically coming out of her ears. "There is  
nothing wrong here! GET BACK TO WORK!!!"  
  
When Ms. Bitters back was turned, Gaz took out a piece of paper, wrote   
something on it, folded it into a paper airplane, and chucked it at Zim's  
head. Zim unfolded the paper, and looked at the five letter message.  
  
'I know what you are' 


	5. I only want to Help

This chapter is dedicated to Paymon for the great compliment on the chapter  
before the last. Sorry, but fanfiction hasn't been sending me the reviews   
people send, and I only noticed the review after I posted the new chapter.  
I also want to thank everyone else who has reviewed so far.  
Paymon, Amethyst Soul, Paranormal Dib, Sorceress Myst, Evie Glacier,   
Red Destiny, KittyLover6, Kippixieon, The Pointy Haired Jerk,   
and even Chloe the Homicidal Maniac for  
two reasons-I feel bad that she wasted her time trying to make me feel bad,  
and number two-if she had been the only reviewer to the chapter, that would  
still count, and the next chapter would still go up!  
  
  
  
  
  
Zim stared at the message like it was a death sentance that had arrived in  
the mail. Silef leaned over to read the message, and started choking. Zim  
crumpled the letter in his hand, and his eye started twitching. Silef   
started pounding her head on her desk until one of her fake eyes fell out.  
Before anyone could see her, Zim noticed, and pushed her out over the edge  
of her seat.   
  
Silef saw the green eye on the floor next to her, and slapped it back over  
her real eye, hoping no one saw her. Gaz did. She had been watching since  
she threw the airplane at Zim. Gaz started laughing to herself.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you, Zim," she said to herself as Ms. Bitters yapped  
away in front of her. "In fact, I'll help you...if Earth is going to be  
taken over, I'd rather be part ruler than a slave."  
  
Gaz made another paper airplane, and threw it over at Silef. It hit her right  
in the middle of her fake eye, causing it to pop out again. Before opening  
the airplane, she put the eye back in, and looked at Gaz with a 'Stop-doing-  
that!' look.   
  
Silef unfolded the paper, and read the message to herself. 'Silef, you seem  
like one of the cool people. You seem like me. Even if you are an alien.  
I want to walk home with you. I have something to talk to you about...if   
the weather stays okay. If it rains, just stay the heck away from me. That  
goes for Zim, too. Of course, if you have the sense to ASK for what you need,  
I might give it to you...just keep your brother away from me when it rains,  
at least. I don't trust him.'  
  
Dib finally woke up, now. He shook his head, sat up, and crawled back into  
his seat, looking at the two aliens that planned to take over the Earth.   
How could no one notice how different they were? Did he really have to make  
the chart again? No, even then the dumb kids hadn't listened. His sister   
hadn't even believed him. He shot Silef a glare, and Silef, feeling half  
sorry for herself, and half angry, gave him a quick innocent look; before  
twisting her face into a sneer, and growling.  
  
"Dib!" Ms. Bitters interrupted. "For God sakes, sit down!"  
  
"I just sat down," Dib said confused.  
  
"Then faint again!"  
  
"I'd...rather not..."  
  
"Then go sit outside!"  
  
Gaz, Silef, and Zim snickered as Dib left the room, shouting "I DON'T GET  
YOU!" at Ms. Bitters, and slammed the door.   
  
As the rest of the day drawled by, Gaz and Silef kept chucking paper   
airplanes at her. Gaz, for some reason, always aimed for Silef's eye. So  
after Silef's eye had been popped out twelve more times, Zim finally got  
sick of it, grabbed the next paper airplane out of the air before Silef  
could get her hands on it, and tore it to shreds. He made an excuse to go  
to the bathroom, but only went in the hallway so he could sprinkle the paper  
bits all over Dib's head.  
  
"I'll get you, and your sister, alien scum," Dib whispered.  
  
"Never," Zim said. "But please, DO hold your breath!" Zim pointed to a piece  
of paper in Dib's hair. "Oh, Dib, you have some kind of larva growing out  
of your head."  
  
"What?!" Dib stood up, and started running his hands through his hair   
vigorously, trying to get the "larva" out of his hair. "Get it off!"   
  
Zim started laughing at the look of Dib's hair spiking out in all directions.  
"Oops, I made a mistake, Dib. Sorry, it was only paper! But really, keep  
your hair like that. Tree branch hair makes you look like a nerd...I mean,  
you are a nerd, but bush hair suits you perfectly!"  
  
A scream that could be heard throughout school blasted from Zim's classroom.  
  
"School's over! Now get out of my class, and get on with your miserable, and  
pathetic lives! DIE, STUDENTS, DIE!!!"  
  
Gaz stepped out of the classroom playing her Game Slave. Without even looking  
at Dib, she sneered, and walked by him. "Brush your hair Dib. I don't want  
people thinking I'm related to a moron...wait, I am."   
  
Zim pointed at Dib, and howled with laughter.  
  
"Uh...Zim," Silef said, "it's really not THAT funny." She ran down the   
hallway to meet up with Gaz, and jumped in front of her. "GAZZY!"  
  
Gaz stopped dead in surprise, and threw her Game Slave over her shoulder. It  
took her about ten seconds, after twitching, to realize it was only Silef.  
"If you ever do that again, I swear, I will..."  
  
"Calm down, Gaz, it's just me! If anything, I should be the one who's   
freaked out of YOU! Two aliens, two people who know who, and what we are!  
What do you expect me to be? Calm? Yeah! Right!"  
  
Gaz picked up her Game Slave, and with great effort, put it away. "I get  
what you mean. Just don't touch my Game Slave again."  
  
Gaz and Silef turned behind them, when they heard Zim screaming at the top  
of his lungs, and saw him running down the hallway with Dib after him. He  
jumped behind Silef, grabbing her shoulders to use her as a shield against  
Dib. Dib did the same thing for Gaz. They both started pushing the two girls  
so they could be safe from each other.  
  
"Oh yeah, really nice," Silef said, as Zim veered her off to the left. "Using  
your sister as a shield."  
  
"Don't worry," Gaz said. "I've been waiting to do this." Gaz balled her hand  
into a fist, and slammed Dib hard in the face over her shoulder.  
  
Dib staggered backwards. "I think I'm going to...lay down..." He fell to the  
floor with a thud.  
  
"Good one." Silef and Gaz stepped outside, but didn't get very far. Zim   
jumped in front of them, and screamed loudly in Silef's ear. "You're just  
going to leave me here alone? Dib'll kill me when he comes to without you   
with me!"  
  
Silef rolled her eyes. "How is that different from any other day?" She pushed  
Zim out of the way, and walked away from the school with Gaz. "Later, loser."  
They walked to the sidewalk before one of them even said anything. "So, what  
did you want to say?"  
  
"I don't care that you're an alien," Gaz said, looking up at the sky, and  
making sure it showed no sign of rain. She lowered her eyes, which were  
actually open for a change. "Actually, to make things better, I totally hate  
my brother. If the Earth is going to be taken over, I'd rather help, than  
be pounded to a pulp...no, that's what I DO to people."  
  
"So, what exactly is your point?"  
  
"I want to help!" Gaz's eyes opened even wider, and she grabbed Silef by her  
shirt collar, shaking her. "I...want...to...help...you...take...over...the...  
world! World will be mine...ours! Besides that, Dib will be so angry at me."  
  
"Okay," Silef said. "I'll have to talk to Zim about this...sure, he's a   
terribly annoying little brat, but I can't just INVITE someone to come and  
rule the world." Silef paused, and looked up at the sky. "They'd hate me up  
there."   
  
By now, they were in front of Zim's house. Silef was surprised he wasn't  
home yet, since he had been so crazy about getting home quickly, and safely.  
  
"Come inside," Silef said. "When Zim gets home we can talk to him about this.  
I tell you, he's not going to believe you. He practically fainted when you  
sent him that paper airplane. I mean," Silef raised her voice, "what kind of  
moron believes that a human wants to help it take over a planet?!"  
  
Gaz paused, trying to think of the best way to say this without being to  
rude. "Um...you, do, Silef."  
  
Silef was still for a moment, before she continued yapping away. "I didn't   
say that. Just forget I said that. That never happened. Now do not touch  
anything, and I will be right back, or my little android thing will hate me."  
She started to walk over to the lab entrance. "Don't touch anything! If Zim  
gets home, hide somewhere!"  
  
Silef left for Zim's lab, where Gir was getting Gir2 hooked on "The Scary  
Monkey Show", eating a mountain of cupcakes. Gaz stood by the window, to see  
if Zim was about to come inside. So far, no one was coming. Had Dib gotten  
Zim? Gaz stepped back from the window. "Um...Silef?" She turned around, and  
tried to find out which way she had gone, when she heard the doorknob twist.  
  
Gaz tripped over her own feet, and started scrambling around the house to  
find a place to hide. After an episode of crashing into walls, Gaz just   
closed her eyes, and ran around the house, seeing if she could just run into  
a closet.   
  
The next thing Gaz knew, she was in front of a cupcake mountain, with the  
TV blasting from a few feet away. Gaz ran past the mountain, and saw Silef  
tearing Gir2 away from the TV.  
  
"Gaz!" Silef said, dropping Gir2. She had heard panting. "How did you get  
down here?"  
  
"Closed...eyes...ran..." Gaz regained her sanity, and panted. "He's...home." 


	6. I'd do it for you

Okay...the IZ shortage short cirquited my brain. That's why this took so   
long to make.  
  
Also, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I fractured my wrist last  
Friday...my right wrist...I'm right handed. By the time the cast comes off,  
in two weeks, I'll be in camp, so this may be the last chapter you see for a  
month...sorry. This may seem like good typing, but do you know how many   
errors I've made in this one paragraph? More than I can count. So I have to  
live with being a lefty for two weeks. You should have seen my writing when  
I wrote a message to myself...it took up three lines, and it was messed up,  
and crooked.   
  
My riding instructor, Lauren, is surprised how well I'm taking this; when   
she called, and could hear me in the next room cracking up during "The  
Wettening".  
  
Dedicated to everyone who reviewed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Silef jerked backwards so hard that her fake eyes popped out. Gaz jumped,   
practically scared to death.  
  
"He's home?"   
  
"Yes! I started running around the house when I saw the doorknob twist. I  
couldn't find a place to go, so I just closed my eyes, and I started   
drunning, and ended up here."  
  
Silef walked towards her. "You do know that means that you just flushed   
yourself down the toilet."  
  
Gaz arched her eyebrow. "No...I didn't actually. Hey! Maybe I can find the  
way OUT of the lab doing the same thing!" Gaz closed her eyes, and started  
to run around the lab frantically. Silef sighed, took her by the shirt  
collar, and dragged her back up to the first floor. Gaz continued moving her  
feet like she was running.  
  
"Gaz, when we get back, I have to hide you somewhere," Silef said.  
  
Gaz stopped kicking, and opened her eyes. "Where are you going to hide me?"  
  
Silef opened the door, and before Zim came looking for her, she threw Gaz in  
the closet.  
  
Zim found her leaning against the closet, and immediately started shouting at  
her. "Fool! What were you thinking, leaving your pathetic Voot Runner in   
plain view in my front yard! Have you no sense?!"  
  
Silef leaned against the door harder. "Excuse me, but it's not like I had  
any time! You wouldn't even open the door for me!" Silef's eyes flashed, and  
she stepped forward. Gaz fell out of the closet.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Zim shrieked. "She's a human! Can you be so dense  
that you bring her home, and hide her in a closet?! And to make things   
worse," Zim snarled, "it's my worst enemie's sister! She'll tell him  
everything! Fool! Miserable, pathetic Irken!"   
  
Silef balled her hand into a fist, and shook it at him. "Go rot on Irk! Go  
back, and fall victim to the Almighty Tallests like I did!" Silef gasped,   
and immediately tried to make Zim angry enough to forget what she had just  
said. "Rot, Zim! ROT ON IRK!!! DIE ON CONVENTIA!!!"   
  
Gaz got up, and opened her eyes wide. "Can I say something here?"  
  
"No!" Zim and Silef yelled. "I have to go get your pathetic Voot Runner down  
to the lab!" Zim continued. He was about to go into the front yard and take  
Silef's Voot Runner out of view, when he did a double take, and turned back  
to his sister. "Something happened with you, and the Almighty Tallests?!"  
  
Silef narrowed her eyes. When in doubt, deny, deny, deny. "No!" she crossed  
her arms. "Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
"Oh don't try to deny it! You just said it!"  
  
"I heard it too!" Gaz said.  
  
Silef turned to Gaz, and shouted in a voice quite like Zims, "Feel my wrath,  
miserable human! Get back to your GameSlave, and stay out of my business!"  
Her sentance ended with a hiss.   
  
"Tell me!" Zim said eagerly. "Tell me what happened, or I'll never tell you  
my secret against water!" Zim grabbed her by the neck, and started to shake  
her. "Tell me before I strangle you!"  
  
Gaz ran in between both of them, and pulled them apart. "Be careful with  
those, Zim!" After they were both on separate sides of the room, Gaz   
continued. "Zim, wouldn't you like to know why I'm here first; before Silef  
tells you a long and boring story about some Tallests?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I..."  
  
"Of course he wants to hear that first!" Silef cut in. "But I assure you,   
Gaz, the story is not boring!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Just to let you in on a little something-I NOW HATE ROCKET POWER!   
SILEF AND MY DOOM WILL FALL FROM THE SKY!!! And another thing-Silef, Zim,  
and Gaz will have four victims *evil, and deathly sneer*...and their names  
are...OTTO, REGGIE, TWISTER, AND SAM!!! *Maniacle laugh similar to Zim's*  
MY DOOM WILL CRUSH AND ENIALATE THEM DOWN TO THEIR EVERY LAST CELL!  
*grin* And guess who actually helps? *continues the maniacle  
laugh* Don't hate.  
  
  
  
  
Z  
im held up a hand to silence his sister. "Silence!" He turned back to Gaz.  
"You'd better have a good explanation, Gaz."  
  
Gaz opened her eyes again. "I do, Zim! I think it might be fun to help."  
  
Zim shook so hard his lilac-hazel eyes twisted off, hung from his eyelid for  
a moment, and then fell to the floor. "Fun?" he shrieked. "FUN? It's not   
about FUN! And how do we know you don't work for...DIB! How do we know that  
you aren't just going to sit here with us for a while, and then tell our  
secrets to...someone?"  
  
Gaz crossed her arms. "I hate Dib. You think I like him? That little pest?  
All he ever talks about is destroying you! It gets really annoying!" Gaz  
sighed, with a now dreamy look on her face. "You're not the only one who  
fantasizes about destroying HIM!"  
  
None of the three had any idea that at the very moment, Dib was in his room  
opening some parts he had ordered from a magazine. He had been working on  
his creation for days; and he had finally gotten the finishing tools. It was  
only going to take him a minute to finish it...and then he was going to pay  
Zim and Silef a visit.  
  
  
A/N: Should I stop here, and leave you with a cliffhanger? *considers* Nah.  
  
  
Zim considered this for a while. It seemed very farfetched that a human girl  
would want to help a few aliens take over her own race. Finally, he made up  
his mind; though he was not sure if this was his permanent decision.   
"All right, Gaz," he said, narrowing his eyes. "We'll see what happens. If  
you slip up one time, on the other hand, then..."  
  
"I know," Silef cut in. "Then she's out. Now I am going to tell you what  
happened with the Tallests whether you like it or not!"  
  
Zim frowned and crossed his arms. "Go on, Silef. I'm listening to you."  
  
"You see Zim, I am here for two reasons. One is I wanted to make sure you  
were doing well here, and another is...The Tallests wanted to get rid of  
me..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And why should we waste our time sending you to that planet?" Tallest  
Purple said eyeing Silef. "You're just a puny little Irken. Plus, we don't  
wamt to waste our time."  
  
"Would you give me this answer if I were taller?" Silef asked.  
  
Tallest Red rolled his eyes. "Duh, yeah."  
  
Purple pushed him aside. "NO!"  
  
"I'll take his word for it," Silef said, referring to Red. "Well you know  
what? I'm going to get taller!" Silef continued like she had been waiting to  
say this all her life. "And when I am taller, and both of you are dead and  
rotting somewhere, guess who's going to be Tallest? ME! I'll make sure of  
that you powerhungry egomaniacs!!!"  
  
Red and Purple were very taken aback by these remarks. No one threatened or  
talked back to an Almighty Tallest!  
  
"She's plotting against us," Purple whispered to Red. "I just know it. She's  
going to kill us!"  
  
"We could destroy her," Red said. "I mean, it's not like she's important.  
She's one of the shortest Irken's on Irk."  
  
"I have a better idea," Purple said. He raised his voice, and turned back to  
Silef. "You step away for a moment. We have to have a conference about   
your...needs..." When Silef turned back, Purple continued with his plan.  
"She wants to get to Earth? We'll send her to Earth..." he smiled deviously.  
"On a permanent assignment...but somehow, that part will just...slip our   
minds."  
  
Red smiled back. "I think you may have something there. She'll never be able  
to come back to Irk again; let alone be a Tallest when she's older!"  
  
"So it's settled," Purple said. "She goes to Earth on a permanent   
assignment."  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"Silef?" Red's voice crackled over the TV screen installed in Silef's Voot  
Runner. "Where are you?"  
  
"Aproximatelly 15,000 meters from Earth," Silef answered.  
  
"Good, good," Purple said. "I hope you like your permanent assignment on  
Earth, Silef."  
  
Silef looked back at the screen with wide eyes. "Say that again?"  
  
"I said," Purple repeated like he had told her so many times before, "that  
we hope you enjoy your permanent assignment on Earth!"  
  
"YOU NEVER SAID IT WAS PERMANENT!" Silef shrieked.  
  
"Guess it slipped our minds," Red said.   
  
"No you didn't!" Silef snapped. "I know you to well!"  
  
"All right, Silef," Purple said. "You're right. We just wanted to get rid of  
you. No one threatens a Tallest."  
  
"By the way," Red added, "you can't come back. There's no where to land. If  
we ever see any sign of your ship, we'll shoot lasers at you. Bye now!"  
  
Silef's screen went blank, and Silef, to busy staring at the screen with an  
open mouth and wide eyes, crash landed in her brother's front yard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zim was amazed by his sisters story. So all this time, the Tallests had just  
wanted to get rid of her? "So you can't even go home?"  
  
"No!" Silef screamed. "And when I got here--"   
  
Silef noticed something run past the window. According to her, it looked like  
a black shark fin that was long, thinner, and sharper than necessary.  
  
"--Dib!"  
  
Gaz had started paying attention by now. "Dib? Dib what?"  
  
  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger? No...I'm leaving for a month Monday the 23rd...I don't want  
to leave you hanging for a month.  
  
  
  
Silef, unable to speak, pointed a shaking finger to the door, which burst  
open, revealing Dib with some kind of weapon, seconds later. Zim was enraged.  
  
"Out! Out!" he yelled, shaking his hands at Dib. "Get out of my house, Earth  
scum!"  
  
Dib showed them all the weapon. "You see this?" he asked, pointing it at the  
wall. "I've been ordering parts for this for weeks. And with Silef here, it  
will be even more useful. This will disintegrate you both with the push of  
a button." He smiled. "And now I'm going to get rid of you once and for all."  
  
Dib pointed the weapon at Zim, his hands closed over the handle. The second  
before he pushed the button, Silef rushed in front of him.  
  
"Don't hurt him, Dib! Please!"  
  
"Why should I spare an alien's life at another aliens request?" he said.  
"I'm going to destroy you, too!"  
  
Silef was panicking by now. "Dib, don't do this!" she pleaded. "I'd do this  
for YOU!"  
  
Dib was so shocked, he lowered his weapon. "Really?" Silef had sounded   
sencere when she said it, but could he trust an alien? "Well..." he   
hesitated. "Maybe I'll come back...later. A surprise attack like this...isn't  
really fair."  
  
They were both interrupted by maniacal laughter. Dib looked back down at his  
hand to find it empty. Zim had grabbed it out of his hand.  
  
"Foolish feeling human!" he laughed. "I knew I would win this war sometime."  
He handed the weapon to Gaz. "And now WE'VE won it. Go ahead, Gaz."  
  
Gaz brought the weapon up to her face, and aimed it at Dib. Her finger   
lingered over the button that would fire, and destroy her own brother. Gaz  
eventually handed it back to Zim.  
  
"I can't do it, Zim. You do it."  
  
Without hesitation, Zim aimed the weapon, and lowered his finger to the   
button with an evil grin.  
  
In the second before Zim pressed the button, Silef jumped in between both of  
them.   
  
"Wait, Zim!"  
  
Dib was shocked. Zim was appalled. "What?" they both asked.  
  
"Exactly what Dib said! It's not fair! We weren't armed then, he isn't armed  
now! That doesn't change anything, except now it's not fair to him!"  
  
"I don't care about what's FAIR!"  
  
"Would you still be saying that if Dib was still the one with that?" she  
asked, pointing to the weapon in Zim's hand.  
  
Zim hesitated, and stumbled over his words. "Well...no...but...but he   
doesn't have the weapon anymore, does he? So we wouldn't...um..."  
  
Silef took this opportunity to snatch the weapon out of Zim's hand. "Oh, just  
give me that!" Silef literally smashed it on the floor, until the whole  
weapon was a mangled mess. She threw the monstrosity aside, and opened the  
door for Dib.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he asked.  
  
Silef's answer was simple. "I told you I would do it for you."  
  
  
  
  
I had that part planned out in my head since I started chapter three, and I  
finally got it out! Bad news, I'm leaving Monday (by the way, my wrist has  
healed enough so I can work my fingers very well, and I'm back to my normal  
typing speed *with both hands*. I still won't have the cast off for another  
two weeks *which I will be in camp during*), so you won't hear from me on  
any of my stories for a month. If my dad had only gotten me my laptop, things  
would be different, but they're not. So, no chapter 7 until around the end  
of August, or a week after.  
  
By the way, I think I'm over being mad at Rocket Power...  
  
Silef: Yeah right! You should have seen her after Invader Zim today!  
  
Okay, so I literally *growled* at the TV when they said Rocket Power was on.  
And if Silef tells you anything...roughly, it's the truth...  
  
Silef: Yeah, then when it started, you shouted out "I REFUSE TO WATCH ROCKET  
POWER!" and you changed the channel! And then you stomped through the house,  
screaming "DIE OTTO! DIE REGGIE! DIE TWISTER! DIE SQUID!" And then you...  
  
Silef, you can stop now!  
  
Silef: Wait, this is to funny! You changed the channel in the living room,  
all right...but you left the TV on channel 35 in your room. *laughs* Then  
when you got to the room, and saw Rocket Power blazing on your TV, you  
SHRIEKED, and changed the channel! *Falls over, and starts laughing, and   
rolling around on the floor*  
  
Oh, dangit. .  
  
~Samantha Ishida 


	7. Why all this madness?

~*Hey, dudes and dudettes, I'm finally back from camp! Got home on the  
nineteenth, and have been working on this chapter since! Sorry I had to   
leave you hanging on that chapter so long, but you made it through! Oh, and   
by the way, I'm still destroying those four pests in this story just because  
I feel like it! Maybe after I do that, I won't be so mad anymore...NAH!!!*~  
  
  
  
Silef closed the door behind her, and turned back to where Zim and Gaz were  
standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Gaz," Zim started, "if you had just gotten it over with, we wouldn't..."   
  
"I'm sorry Zim!" Gaz shouted, more hurt than angry. "He's my brother! I just  
*can't *kill* my *brother*!"  
  
"Why not?" Zim asked, confused.  
  
Silef sneaked back down to the lab through the trash can, while Gaz said,   
"Because I love my brother."  
  
"Love?" Zim said, disgusted. "LOVE?! That's APPALLING! You LOVE your   
*brother*?! Freakish human!"  
  
Gaz wanted to punch Zim's face in. "Not that kind of love, you sicko!" she  
snarled. "I mean the way you love FAMILY!"  
  
Silef stuck her head back into the room just to snort and add, "Like you   
loved the giant metal arm!" Silef ducked her head down, and went through the  
trash can. They could hear her laughing all the way down in the lab.  
  
"Don't you know what it feels like?" Gaz asked.  
  
Zim narrowed his eyes. "No."  
  
Gaz looked around for something to lean on, and eventually settled for Zim's  
shoulder, which she stuck her elbow on. "Well, when you love your family,   
it's not like you want to *marry* them. It's just you think you would die if  
anything happened to them."  
  
"Stop it!" Zim interrupted. "When you speak I feel...uncomfertable...like   
there are little sparks going through me! What did you do? It's disturbing!"  
  
Gaz's eyes opened to gape at Zim. "That's what the OTHER one feels  
like," she said.  
  
Zim looked at her arm on his shoulder, and jumped away shrieking. "You've  
contaminated me! What did you do?! Don't *touch* me, Earth dirt child! Get  
out of my house, NOW, and come back when you can't spark me with...  
*something* anymore!" He opened the door, took Gaz by the shirt collar, and  
threw her outside.  
  
Zim slammed the door behind him, and took the trashcan down to his lab.   
Silef was sitting at one of his computers. Gir2 was chained up to a chair,  
flailing his arms, and humming "It's a small world" out of key.  
  
"Silef...what are you doing, and why is that thing tied up to a chair?"  
  
Silef looked away from the computer program.  
  
"I've been creating a new chip since I've been here. I took an extra chip   
from Gir2 that wasn't needed, and I erased all the data. I'm creating the  
first 'Controlled Insaneness' chip."  
  
Zim closed one eye halfway, and opened the other one wide. "And what will it  
do?"  
  
"Whenever Gir2 is needed, he will be serious, and carry out his orders. When  
I don't need him, he can run around, and act *normal*."  
  
Silef took the chip out of the computer, and headed back over to her robot,  
who without his sense-chip, was now shrieking some song on the top of his  
lungs. Silef banged him on the head once, and then opened the lid-like top.   
She inserted the chip.  
  
"He'll be much more useful now," Silef said. "Oh, by the way, I hear you  
like Gaz."  
  
Zim opened his mouth wide, but it took him a few seconds to say anything.  
"I do not! She contaminated me with...SOMETHING! It was her! If it's up to  
me, she'll never work for us again!"  
  
Silef started to work through all the knots that bound her robot to the   
chair. "Come on, you know that's not true. She never did anything, and she   
is a pretty tough girl. She'd be a big help to us."  
  
"She can't even destroy our enemy!"  
  
"There's no way I'd EVER be able to destroy you, Zim! Even if you do bug the  
living heck out of me sometimes!" Silef ripped through one of the ropes.   
"And besides that, there is a simple solution! If you're so tired of Dib,   
and you feel he's the only thing that's stopping you, then why don't you   
just *move*?"  
  
Zim's eyes flashed for a moment, and he smiled.  
  
"What a good idea...I could move! Dib wouldn't be able to stop me somewhere  
else!"  
  
"Zim!" Silef said, pounding her fist on the computer keys. "We are not   
moving! And we are going off the subject!" She walked up beside Zim, and put  
a hand on his shoulder. "Now, liking a human is not that bad," she said  
sympathetically. "You've been here for awhile, so maybe you're just getting  
used to everyone here."  
  
Zim was clearly disgusted. He drew back, and started running up the stairs,  
shrieking all the way. "You are disgusting!" He shouted, opening the door  
to the living room. He stood in the doorway to finish his sentance. "That   
was all her! She's some sort of evil thing! It wasn't my fault!" He slammed the  
door as hard as he could. He could hear glass things shattering behind him,  
but he didn't care.  
  
He slid to the floor, and stared ahead at nothing in particular. *Was* it  
Gaz's fault? Was it really? She was clearly human. No human could have any  
kind of power that would make him feel like at that moment before he started  
shrieking at his new friend. But Silef was just being stupid. It was some  
other feeling, Zim told himself. Like homesickness...but was it really?  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Just so there will be a little cliffhanger here, I want to interrupt!  
  
Silef: You're so evil...  
  
I know! HAAAAAA!!! Well, I just wanted to say-THE UPICK IS RIGGED! RIGGED, I  
TELL YOU! Whenever Rocket Power and Invader Zim are on it, no matter how far  
behind it is half an hour before the winner airs, Rocket Power always seems  
to make it on! Something about that is disturbing!   
  
Silef: And you're going to do...what?  
  
Well, I wasn't going to be so VIOLENT in this fic when you, Gaz, Zim, and   
Dib destroy those kids, but now I think I am!!!  
  
Silef: Oooh!!!  
  
*Starts dreaming* Pitchforks...knives...electricity...HAHAAAAA!!! Dib's   
laser gun!!! Wait...he broke that! Wait, *you* broke it! SILEF!!!  
  
Silef: What?!  
  
Oh, forget it. Let's get back to the story...  
  
By the way, new series coming out by me! Watch out for me new Rocket Power  
cast included new series "It's Over".  
  
  
  
  
  
Zim settled back against the door, and stared ahead. Seconds later, there   
was pounding on the door behind him.  
  
"Hey, Zim, I think you broke something. No matter, I can fix it." There was  
another shattering noise. "Heh heh...whoops. Forget that! You broke it!"  
  
Zim sighed. Ever since Silef came, things had been...different. All of a   
sudden, she comes in, recruiting humans to help them take over Earth,   
helping the enemy, and reading his feelings? What was she, some zen-dude  
thing?!  
  
"There be tuna in them there mountains!" someone shrieked from the lab. Zim  
could hear someone snort, and then crack up, while someone started chasing  
them, causing more things down there to break.  
  
Then there was a shriek of, "BEES!!! ZIM, FIX YOUR DAMN GARBAGE DESPOSAL!!!"  
  
Zim laughed under his breath. At least she was getting something she   
deserved.  
  
Finally, Zim sighed, and went down to the lab to help clean up the mess,   
making Silef and both Gir's go upstairs. Right while Zim was sweeping up  
some sharp glass, Silef shrieked, making him jump, and land right in it.  
  
Zim waddled up the stairs, cursing under his breath. Silef was in the living  
room, hiding under a pillow. The *Almighty* Tallest were on the reversed  
side of the picture frame.  
  
"Silef, it's just the movie-radio thingy!" Zim said.  
  
Silef looked out from underneath the pillow, and saw what it was. She was  
furious with herself! She threw the pillow aside, and stood up.  
  
"God dammit, they scared the hell out of me!"  
  
The Tallest looked at each other for a moment.  
  
"Silef, why do you keep SWEARING?!" Zim demanded.  
  
"Because everything is so..." Zim stopped her before she even said it. "So  
weird!" She stomped off into the kitchen, dragging Gir on a leash.  
  
"Little Siffy doesn't look to happy, Zim!" Tallest Purple said.  
  
Zim tried to shut him up, but it was too late. All three of them could hear  
something breaking in the kitchen.  
  
"*Never* call me that *AGAIN*!!!" Silef shrieked.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry to interrupt again, but I just HAD to say this! Okay, whenever I  
say the "Invader blood marches through my veins like...radioactive rubber  
pants! The pants command me! DO NOT IGNORE MY VEINS!" line, I sound like   
DIB! Zim's line, Dib's voice. I admit, I sometimes can do a good Dib   
impression. My voice actually sounds a bit like his normally. *Hearts appear  
in eyes* We have so much in common!  
  
Silef: Lucky you...  
  
Nyeh!!!  
  
Silef: You MADE me to like Dib! In this fic, too! So why are you always  
FIGHTING WITH ME?!  
  
Ah, in a fic like this, you're free to him. In a fic we're both in...THERE   
CAN BE NO PEACE!!!  
  
Silef: In any fic we're both in, he thinks we're crazy.  
  
Shaddup. IT MARCHES THROUGH MY VEINS LIKE...RADIOACTIVE RUBBER PANTS!!!  
  
Silef: *cough*  
  
  
  
  
  
Zim marched into the kitchen with a glass of water, ready to throw it.  
  
"Silef, why..."   
  
"Zim?" Silef interrupted, remembering an expression she had heard  
someone shout when she was crash-landing. "How can $#!% be holy?"  
  
"Silef! That is it!" Zim spashed Silef with the water, and waited for her to  
start burning. Hopefully, this would teach her a lesson. But it backfired.  
Nothing happened to Silef. Her purple eyes (I'm sorry if I said they were   
red before. When I saw that female Irken on the UPick, I decided I liked her  
eyes better) flashed, and she looked at Zim angrily.  
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
"Silef!" Zim started stuttering. "How...how can you not be affected?"  
  
Silef closed one eye halfway, and looked up, thinking. "Maybe it had   
something to do with that Elmer guys stuff you stole. Gir2 made me eat some  
of it. It was called...goo? Well," Silef dropped the subject. "Now, if I   
ever get back to Irk, tell me, do you think I'd have to serve Tallest Red   
curly fries? Because, you know I'd probably eat them on the way to the gift   
shop." She giggled. "You know how I like useless junk!"  
  
Zim looked at his sister with new eyes. He finally saw how much she had   
changed. When it came to missions, she was much more serious and determined  
than he could ever be. He had only been on earth about a month before she  
came. She couldn't have just changed that fast. What was doing this to her?  
What was ruining his sister? The Tallest had chosen her for Operation   
Impending Doom 1 because they honestly thought she was a worthy Irken.   
During the mission, something had gone wrong with her, and she had been just  
as bad as him! But right after, she went back to her old self. What exactly  
had made her go so crazy in Operation Impending Doom 1, and what was making  
her go crazy now?  
  
After a moment, he realized he could answer the first question. It had been  
him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Push those buttons!" Zim shouted at his sister. "Push some buttons!" He   
turned his attention to another Irken working in his robot. "You, pull some  
levers!"  
  
Silef hesitated to push the buttons in front of her. No...no...this wasn't  
right! This wasn't what she was supposed to do. Her lavender eyes glistened  
as she started to shudder.  
  
Zim turned back to her, while all the rest of the Irkens assigned to robot 9  
were pressing buttons at random.  
  
"I said, PUSH SOME BUTTONS, SIFFY!!!"  
  
Silef's eyes gleamed with anger. Oh, that little Zimmerdoodle really knew  
how to tweak her. Ever since the Tallest had blessed her with that *awful*  
nickname...  
  
Silef narrowed her eyes, and put her gloved finger over a blue button. "You  
want me to push some buttons, Zim?" she muttered. "How about I push all of  
them?"  
  
She started going wild, pressing all the buttons until finally a laser hit  
one of the buildings. It went up in flames. The fire reflected in Silef's  
eyes. This was just what she wanted to see.  
  
"But sir!" an Irken pleaded. "We're still on our home planet!"  
  
Silef ignored Zim's shrieks, and leaned forward onto the control bar so she  
could see clearly out of her window. Instead of just pushing buttons at any  
given time, she started aiming.  
  
One building went up in flames. Silef didn't move, but a series of maniacal  
giggles escaped her throat...just before the Tallest called over the   
TV/radio.  
  
"Zim, what are you *DOING*?" Tallest Red demanded.  
  
"You abort that robot right now!" Tallest Purple ordered.  
  
Silef continued pressing buttons, totally oblivious to the fact that her   
leaders were ordering her to stop.  
  
"You, the female Irken of Robot 9, turn around, and STOP PRESSING THE  
FRIKIN BUTTONS!!!" Both of them shouted at once.  
  
This was just loud enough to make Silef notice. She turned around with her  
eyes narrowed.  
  
"Silef?" they said, surprised.  
  
"I thought you were better than that!" Tallest Red muttered. "Invader Silef,  
I SAID ABORT! ZIM, STOP THE ROBOT *NOW*!!!"  
  
Zim pressed a button to his right to stop the robot. He really should have  
read the manual more carefully. *That* particular button he pressed made the  
machine self-destruct.  
  
In the second before it blew, Tallest Purple called over the TV/Radio. "I   
want to see both of you after this thing blows! *Both* of you are going to  
help put out those fires! You DO realize they were all caused by YOU!"  
  
The TV shut off as the wires short circuited, and Robot 9 blew up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zim looked back at Silef who was sitting at the kitchen table, looking ahead  
blankly. She held something called "pepsi" in a trembling hand. She raised   
it to her mouth, spilling a little, and took a sip. She winced at its awful  
taste.  
  
"I'm going to take a walk," she muttered, not even meeting her eyes with   
his. Zim just stared after her. Had he infected her with this...madness that  
had taken her over? Had it been eating away at her ever since Operation  
Impending Doom 1? Curse the Tallest, he thought. He paused. Being a loyal  
Irken, he was for some reason scared that they could somehow hear him   
insulting them. Finally, he ended his thought; For ever giving her that   
nickname.  
  
________________  
  
  
Silef walked ahead, still staring blankly. What had *happened* to her? She  
was angry, confused, and scared all at once. What was there to be angry at?  
What was there to be confused about? Why was she scared?! What had happened   
along the way? She wasn't happy with how she was acting. She really wasn't.  
  
She found herself at Dib's house, but refused to believe it was Dib she was  
looking for. Instead, she rang the doorbell and hoped that Gaz would answer.  
  
She rubbed her eyes. Oh, how those cursed things itched! Wasn't there ANY   
other way to solve this hair problem?  
  
The door opened a few inches, and Silef saw an eye peeking at her. It was  
big...really big. It could only belong to Dib. That was also proved by the  
shrill scream that followed. The door slammed seconds later, and she could  
hear footsteps running away from the doorway.  
  
Instead of getting angry like she usually would, she just turned around, and  
leaned her back against the door.  
  
"I saved your life, Dib. I saved your life..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Thankya people! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry I had to leave  
you hanging for over a month! n_n;; I know this series isn't over yet, and   
nothing except school can slow it down now, since I'm getting a laptop, but  
watch out for my new series: What Havoc Shall we Wreak? Featuring Silef, me,  
and a few friends. *coughHannahandMeraizcoughcough* Let's just say the  
friend who I bring in the second chapter has an account here   
*coughHannahScough* And that's not all! MORE of my friends will be appearing  
in the THIRD part...whom I shall not reveal until then!!!   
  
Also, look out for my OTHER new series, It's Over. A Rocket Power/Invader   
Zim crossover. :} And you can just guess what happens...heh heh.  
  
ALSO!!! Please check out all the stories I have written, and PLEASE read   
any that appeal to you. If I get any more reviews, I'll start working on the  
next chapters in them faster. Most of them are partly finished, but I've   
been working on this because I get reviews. So please check out my other  
stories, and look out for the two new series I've been working on! Thanks   
everyone.   
  
I think everyone can see I've become quite attatched to my little Irken  
friend. *sigh* That always happens.  
  
~Samantha Ishida  
  
~Irken Invader Silef  
  
~...Who does not deserve any credit.  
  
~Does too.  
  
~Does not.  
  
~Oh yes I do.  
  
~Don't lie!!!  
  
~You know I do!  
  
~SIFFY SIFFY SIFFY!!!  
  
~AAARRGGGHHHH!!! 


	8. The Rockets Arrive...The Armada Arrives

A/N (9/19/01): I am SOOO sorry I left you hanging so long, but I was kind of   
on a block there for awhile, so I turned to my other stories. Still, this is   
the one I concentrate on. Just warning you-after this, two more chapters   
until the end! Sequel if demanded, and I repeat-DEMANDED. Even if it's not,   
maybe when I'm not working on any other fics I'll do a sequel. Okay, start   
now-  
  
Silef: I'm telling you, Purple likes you!  
  
DOES NOT! *sorry, this is tied to another fic...What Havoc Shall we Wreak*  
I just can't get over that line! "You mooch it!" It's sooo freakishly cute!  
SORRRRYYY!  
  
Silef: Okay, start! I'm getting closer to getting Dib as MINE!  
  
This fic was supposed to concentrate on Zim and Gaz.  
  
Silef: Too bad! Any fic where you just LET me have Dib is a dream come true!  
Start the fic and lemme at him!  
  
Whatever...not until the last chapter.  
  
Silef: Aww...  
  
But you're getting closer...By the way, what's the difference between a Voot  
Runner and a Voot Cruiser?  
  
Silef: Um...I have an appointment with a beaver! BYE! *Runs*  
  
I hate it when she does that...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The door creaked open some time later, but the eye wasn't covered by the   
clear gleam of glasses. These eyes were closed. Not exactly what Silef had  
wanted, but at least it was her friend.  
  
"Siffy?"  
  
"Please, don't call me that," Silef moaned. "You're the only one who can get  
away with it without getting crushed by a bunch of iron spider legs." She  
had remembered how anyone had come up with that name instead of calling her  
'Silly'. It was one of those...instant flashback things.  
  
~*~  
  
Silef punched out the Irken next to her. "It's *SILEF*, Flobey!!!"  
  
"I told you we should have called her Sif," Red muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
Silef shook herself back into reality.  
  
Gaz pushed the door open, and let Silef inside. She looked around. So this   
was a...*normal* house. In her mind, she knew she could have done better than  
her dim-witted brother; but not if she had been acting like she had been  
lately.  
  
Silef's eyes wandered past a couch and onto a small table. There was a lamp;  
and a strange one at that. It was in the shape of a human...an ugly one.   
Sort of the...mad scientist look.  
  
"Gaz, who is that?" she asked, pointing to it.  
  
"That lamp looks like my dad."  
  
Silef blushed a dark green, greatful that earthling's couldn't read minds.  
"Oh." The TV was on. The words 'Mysterious Mysteries' were blazing on the  
screen. Dib was in front of it, his eyes transfixed on the TV. He was too  
absorbed in the show to notice that Silef had come in.  
  
"Don't bother," Gaz said. "When he's in front of that thing, you can *forget*  
about talking to him."  
  
Suddenly, Dib leaped up. "You think I'm an idiot?" he shouted. "I knew she   
was there the whole time!"  
  
"Then why didn't you pin me against the wall, and shove her out the door?!"  
  
"Because...because...um...I can't do...!"  
  
Before Dib could stammer out his answer, the three of them heard the sound of  
at least four garbage cans being knocked over; and the stubbornly shouted  
cry of "Woohoo! Sick, dude!"  
  
They rushed over to the window, Dib forgetting the fact that there was a very  
poorly disguised alien in his house. Her hatred of hair had just driven her  
to tie her antennae back into a ponytail with an earth-scrunchie. She wished  
Zim had just used one of those...full-body costumes. Outside, there were four   
...*kids* on skateboards. At least three of them looked like kids. The other   
one looked like a dressed up balloon flailing all over the place while   
deflating. The three remaining kids seemed to be having a good time knocking   
over all the garbage cans on the street.  
  
Looking to the side, they could see Zim. He had probably wised up, and   
chased his sister with a squeedly-spooch instinct on where she was. He was  
staring at the kids with a pure look of hatred.  
  
Silef, Dib, and Gaz walked outside. Zim strolled over to them with Gir and  
Gir2 on a leash. He handed Gir2 to Silef, and resumed his position, staring  
at the kids and looking like his eyes were going to pop out...like that had  
never *happened* before. (A/N (9/19/01): I have a distinct memory from Planet   
Jackers... SILEF: That we don't need to be reminded of!)  
  
Dib finally seemed to realize where he was. He gave out a short yelp, and ran  
back to his TV. The rest of them, on the other hand, continued to stare.  
...Who the heck were these kids? And why were their faces all...roundish?  
Why were they so insolent...and ugly...and loud? Not to mention stupid.  
  
The boy with the wild red hair stopped his skateboard, and walked over to Gaz  
acting all macho.  
  
"Hiya," he said in a scratchy sort of voice. "I'm Otto, and I'm here with my  
friends and sister, Twister, Squid, and Reggie."  
  
The two Irkens and the earth-girl looked at each other, sharing the same  
thought... "Squid?!"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Gaz." Without hesitation, she added, "and if you know what's good for you,  
you'll leave this town."  
  
"I like a girl who speaks her mind!"  
  
Steam was literally coming out of Zim's head. He seriously looked like he was  
going to blow himself all the way back to Irk. FOR IRK'S SAKE, WHO DID THIS  
KID THINK HE WAS?!  
  
Finally, and without any control, Zim leapt at Otto. He hadn't known *why* he  
had been feeling so angry until he shouted those words... "STAY OFF MY   
TERRITORY IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, FOOL-BOY!!!"  
  
While everyone else was staring at him too stunned to speak, Otto just   
shrugged. "You got a claim on the chick, dude? Whatever man. Later." He   
turned to Gaz. "You can count on it." With that, he took off on his   
skateboard, knocking over another garbage can, and sending a banana peel onto   
Zim's head. More smoke out of his head, wherever it was coming from, and the   
peel was sitting in a disintegrated heap on the cement.  
  
Gaz stared at him blankly.  
  
"Zim?"  
  
It was at that moment that Zim realized that all of his denial had been   
blown away. He looked from Silef to Gaz. Both were staring at him like he  
was a slaughtering rat-man, but Silef had that sisterly glow in her eyes, and  
he could even see it through the lime-green lenses.  
  
Dib was watching from his window. Zim's shriek had actually torn him away   
from the TV...not to mention the reeeally *foul* smell of burnt banana.   
Would he have done the same thing if one of the weirdos had talked to Silef?   
There was no sure way he could know, so he dropped it; and went back to the   
TV. This was *his* half hour of being a mindless TV zombie.  
  
Zim gave a quick glance at the kids before taking off towards his house  
again, dragging Gir by the neck. He sure hoped it was hard for robots to   
feel pain. He had just blown a secret he didn't even know he had! How more  
twisted could you get?  
  
"Master!" Gir piped up. "You never cleaned up the banana peel!"  
  
"Screw it!" Zim shouted back.  
  
"I like screwdrivers..." Gir muttered, drifting into his little world, and   
letting Zim drag him through town...over fire hydrants, and...other things.  
  
Zim didn't stop running home. There was actually a point... Zim turned a   
corner, when suddenly- The Great Ice Cream Truck loomed over him.  
  
"You-like-ice-cream," the recording drawled. "You-love-it. To-exist-is-  
meaningless-without-ice-cream. You-have-no-reason-to-live-without-ice-cream."  
  
It took Zim about 5 minutes of being hunched over, and swaying his arms like  
an ape while chanting, "I love ice cream...it is ruler...we would be doomed  
without ice cream..." before he broke out of the trance.  
  
He finally reached his home base, and slammed the door behind him. He was  
aborting the mission *now*. Silef could take over, and finish the job. Zim  
twisted the knob next to the big green monkey picture, and turned it into a   
TV screen.  
  
"Sirs!" he shrieked. "I need to come home *now*!" He tried to calm down. "My  
sister can take over the mission." His voice broke again. "Just let me come  
home! Please!"  
  
The Tallests' hadn't noticed Zim had called yet. The small Irken with the  
solid green eyes had notified them of the "incoming message from Earth", but  
they had been too busy arguing.  
  
"I *told* you planet Blortch didn't need to be conquered!" Tallest Purple  
shouted. "I *knew* that Invader Skoodge or whatever his name was would be   
torn to shreds!" (I know he makes his way home successfully in the TV series,  
but...NOT HERE!)  
  
"Well at *least* we sent Invader Lard to planet Vort, and didn't lose *him*  
instead!"  
  
Tallest Purple stepped in front of him, shaking one of his long green   
fingers. "Wrong, my friend! *Wrong*! Did it ever occur to you that on *some*  
planets, mainly saying-one's full of *couches*, that dust bunnies are   
actually huge monster bunnies that eat...things other than their own kind?!"  
  
Tallest Red stepped back, and gazed at the ceiling thoughtfully. "So *that's*  
what inhabits the planet... So we lost Lard, too?"  
  
"They smothered him in *lint*, Red!" Tallest Purple shrieked. "And then they  
*marinated* him in it!!!"  
  
Zim now was pounding on the television. "My Tallest! Please do not ignore me!  
Look down on me! I DO NOT CARE THE SLIGHTEST IF YOU SMOTHER ME IN LINT! Just  
answer me please!!!"  
  
The Tallest turned around, finally hearing the staticky voice. "Zim? You're  
actually...alive still?"  
  
"Yes! Help me!"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Tallest Purple said. "We're coming down there!"  
  
"But *why*?!" Zim cried.  
  
"To invade the planet, duh."  
  
"But you...why not some other planet?"  
  
"Every other invader died!" Tallest Purple shrieked.  
  
"THEY WHAT?" Tallest Red and Zim shrieked at the same time. "Even Stink and  
Skutch?!" Zim added. A smile crossed his face. "Did T--"  
  
"The planet inhabitants attacked them offguard!" Tallest Purple muttered. "It  
was pretty easy for them to get Stink, the big ox. So, Zim, we're deciding on  
your planet."  
  
"Hold on, I never..."  
  
"That's right Zim." He cut off Tallest Red. "We're coming to the planet you  
were...um...*assigned* to, and we're going to invade it, and make everyone  
our slaves! Plus, I've heard they actually make curly fries there! Ooh, Do   
they have opposable thumb things?!"  
  
"*What*?!"  
  
"Oh, never mind. Just be ready for us." Tallest Purple killed the connection  
with Tallest Red still shouting in the backround. Only this time it was about  
"the joy of curly fries". Zim flung himself on the couch. The armada was   
actually *coming*. Finally, BUT AT WHAT AN INCONVENIENT TIME!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N (9/20/01): Are you people serious?! Invader Zim *can't* be canceled! I   
swear, I'd fling myself at Nickelodeon Studios! Jhonen Vasquez wouldn't let  
this happen! PETITION!!! AAAAHHHH!  
  
Silef: *sniff* There was supposed to be a marathon...  
  
Do you know how bad *I* feel? I don't know *anyone* more obsessed than me...  
I tape the episodes because if I don't watch Zim *enough*, I actually go  
*crazy*! You got that?! *CRAZY!*  
  
Silef: u.u  
  
I mean...if it *does* go off, there has to be some way we can stop it! I  
know! Check my author bio and email me if you want to join my group-IRKEN!  
Irked Rebels Keep Enthusiasm Necessary!!!  
  
Silef: Yes! I am...Irked! I am...an...Irken!  
  
Being irked has nothing to do with being an Irken.  
  
Silef: It doesn't?  
  
No. It means you're annoyed, or something similar. And I am ANNOYED OUT OF MY  
MIND! Okay, just to let you know, this isn't just a rebellion group against   
Nick, even though I *do* have a good plan to get Nick back if it does   
cancel. No, it's also a fan club, despite the title! JOIN IRKEN! THE RUBBER  
PANTS COMMAND YOU!  
  
Silef: Oh, brother...  
  
*Eyes go hypnotic* Must...go...to Bloaty's. Pig...COMMANDS ME!!! *Walks out  
the door like a zombie*  
  
Silef: Okee...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Nevertheless, Zim had to get ready for the Armada. Even if he *was* in the  
middle of a huge crisis!  
  
A knock on the door made him jump three feet in the air. "Who is it?! GET   
AWAY! THE SQUIRRELS! KEEP THEM AWAY!"  
  
"Zim?" Silef's voice said. "Are you okay? Come on, let me in."  
  
Zim reluctantly pushed Gir out of the way (he was filling up his fuel tank  
with cheese) and opened the door. Silef was there...with Gaz. No sooner had  
he opened it, he slammed the door shut.  
  
"Oh, come *on*, Zim!"  
  
"Not unless...SHE..."  
  
"All right, Zim," Gaz said. "I'm going home." She started to walk off towards  
her house. When she was a few yards away, Zim, satisfied, opened the door.  
Silef tackled him to the floor, and Gaz rushed in seconds later with Gir2 in  
her arms.  
  
"What are you *doing*?!" Zim shrieked. "Stay away...or...or...I'LL TURN DIB  
INTO A BALOGNA BOY AGAIN!"  
  
Silef got off of her brother. "You turned Dib into balogna?"  
  
"Yeah, and then he..."  
  
"Got eaten by a rat!" Zim interrupted. "Now *what* are you doing? The   
Armada...IS COMING!"  
  
Silef sat Gir2 on the couch, and threw a cupcake at his head. "Really?" she  
said. "I thought they wouldn't come for ages...considering..." She stopped  
dead in midsentance. "Never mind."  
  
"What?" Zim yelled. He tore himself from Silef and Gaz's grips and looked at  
both of them. "Tell me!"  
  
Silef shook her head. "No news is good news, and what you don't know won't  
hurt you. Forget it. By the way, Zim...if *all* the Irkens are coming...your  
little friend--"  
  
"Don't say that name," Zim interrupted...he was just getting into a habit of  
that, wasn't he? "I've been hoping she died.   
  
(A/N *9/24/01* I know that TAK, THE HIDEOUS NEW GIRL isn't out yet...but I  
couldn't resist! Don't tear me limb from limb for it! She's my computer  
*wallpaper* for God sakes!)  
  
At that point, Silef just cracked up. "Beware the barbeque sauce!" she   
shrieked. Gaz joined in. By now, Zim had totally forgotten that Silef had  
weasled herself off the subject.  
  
"You!" he shouted, pointing at each of them. "Not...FUNNY!"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The Armada came about a week later. Until then, Zim and Silef had found  
themselves actually being left alone by Dib, Zim had nightmares about him and  
Gaz, Silef had good dreams about Dib, Dib had a really weird dream that  
during Silef's autopsy he had broken into the laborotory on a rope screaming  
like Tarzan, and Gaz dreamt that Otto had a very painful death.  
  
Finally, Zim and Silef got a message from the Tallest. They had said they  
had been orbiting around Earth for a few days, and looking up the best place  
to land around where the two Irkens were hiding. They settled on the park.  
  
"We'll be there on Tuesday, Zim," Tallest Red had said. "We'll be landing in  
the park, during...skool. Be ready for us." Before he cut off the   
transmission, Silef and Zim (over Gir and Gir2's screeching* could make out  
Tallest Purple muttering, "What is...Tues-day? And...skooool?"  
  
Silef and Zim had gone to the forest and waited for the Armada to arrive.   
Finally, one huge ship came down into the forest, blasting away all the trees  
around it before landing. All the Irkens started filing out, tallest to   
shortest. Silef looked around for someone with a costume she could recognize.  
They were all wearing full-body costumes...smart Irkens.  
  
Finally, when about half the Irkens had gotten off, Zim found someone he  
regognized. She was wearing big boots, and her uniform was cut around the  
bottom; purple and striped black. She wore earrings, and had short blue hair.  
Four large strands waved down the side of her face. She grinned nastilly as  
she passed by Zim, turned to him, squirted barbeque sauce in his eye, and   
walked off. Zim frantically swatted at his eye, while Silef grinned, and gave  
Tak a thumbs up...or whatever *they* do.  
  
The Almighty Tallest centered themselves in front of everybody. Even *they*  
were wearing disguises. Very...very scary looking ones.  
  
"First, we would like to call up our...Irken team to...um...congratulate  
them," Tallest Purple said.  
  
Silef and Zim walked up to them, and looked out at all the other Irkens. They  
looked both of them up and down, and wore something of a sneer.  
  
"Yes, yes, you helped get the Earth ready, good for you." Tallest Red pushed  
them both off-stage.  
  
"I always knew I liked Purple better," Silef muttered. Zim didn't say a word  
until he screamed when he slipped on a pile of barbeque sauce.  
  
"I'll get you..." he muttered. "I hoped I would never have to look at your  
face again!" He had been talking to himself, but when he raised his head a   
few inches, he saw Tak looming over him and grinning.  
  
(A/N: *9/26/01* If Tak dies or something in her episode, that's just too bad  
because I think she ROCKS! YEAH MAN!!! BOOOW TO THE BARBEQUE SAUUUUCE!!!)  
  
One Irken from the audience called out. "Sirs, how can you be sure no one  
will see us here?"  
  
"Oh, we have our best security guards out front. Besides, we beamed a barrier  
around us. The only way someone can get through is if they sneak in." Tallest  
Purple laughed. "And *that* is highly unlikely."  
  
A red-eyed Irken rushed in. His hood covered his mouth. He was one of the  
security guards. "Five kids!" he breathed. "They broke right through on   
these...things, screaming!"  
  
Silef and Zim winced. They knew *just* who these kids were. But there was one  
extra. Silef's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Zim!" Dib crashed through the bushes, his attitude totally fearful. "They're  
coming!" he stammered. "They're really coming!!!"  
  
  
  
9/27/01: Yay, it only took my eight days to finish! As soon as I broke   
through the block, I knew exactly what I wanted to write! Next chapter-Earth  
and Irk team up. Ooh, scary, no? Heh, not as scary as my own dream-up of  
BATTLE OF THE PLANETS. Yes, I *dreamt* it. While I was sleeping. It wasn't a  
daydream...ooh, creepy...  
  
Silef: I can't wait till you send out "What Havoc shall we Wreak!"  
  
I have the first two and a half done, but I want to finish the series first.  
Believe me, people! You're gonna crack up!  
  
Silef: And you never even give me a *shot* at Dib!  
  
Well, duh! You can't have him! HE'S MINE!!!  
  
Silef: You...disgrace...  
  
Me: Oh, give it up.  
  
~Samantha Ishida  
~Silef...(gets no credit this time) n.n  



	9. The Irken/Human Alliance

9/27/01: Yay, finally! The Rockets make their appearance...HAHAHAHAAA!!!   
  
Silef: Zim tomorrow...they better show.   
  
I WANT TO SEE BALOGNIUS MAXIMUS!!!   
  
Silef: You want to see Dib as walking lunchmeat?!   
  
Well...NO!   
  
Silef: Whaaateveeer.   
  
Heh heh...Rocket Power's gonna die! It's too bad, really...I *used* to *love*   
Lars.   
  
Silef: You get scarier every day.   
  
Don't I?! HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!   
  
Silef: And why did you make Flobey survive when all the other Irkens didn't?   
  
That's for me to know, and...me to keep secret.   
  
Silef: u.u   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Every disguised Irken head turned to Dib, who just stared back blankly. For a   
minute, his eyes were trained at the extremely tall "human teenagers" up   
front.   
  
(A/N *9/27/01*: I don't know *why*, but I always thought of those two as   
teenagers...like, 19. So that's how I decided on the disguise-age)   
  
"Zim...Silef...who are they?"   
  
Silef instantly ran up, grabbed his wrists, and held them behind his back.   
"I'll take the hostage to the prison," she guaranteed. "I'll be back soon."   
She leaned forward and whispered into Dib's ear. "Just play along. This is   
*not* a test."   
  
"But Silef," he whispered back. "Those kids...they're coming! I followed   
them, and then..." Silef wrenched both of his hands into one small fist, and   
clamped her hand over his mouth. Everyone was still staring. "We'll talk   
*later*," she hissed.   
  
It was hard for Silef to act so controlling as she led him away. Being so   
near him made her want to cry. She itched to run her finger down his scythe-   
like fin of hair. Dib put his head down, wondering if he could trust her. Her   
sharp fingers were digging into his wrists, even through the gloves.   
  
Finally, when they were a bit out of the way, Silef let him go. He fell   
forward, and rubbed his wrists.   
  
"Those four idiot kids," he said. "They broke through the security. They   
zipped right by those Irkens on their roller blades and skateboards. They   
weren't expecting that. They're going to trash everything."   
  
Silef leaned against a tree. "And you care...why?"   
  
"Look, Siffy," For some reason, Silef didn't mind when *he* called her that.   
"I *really* hate those kids. I am *not* letting that kid near my sister."   
  
"Which would you rather have?" Silef said. "A derranged kid with your sister,   
or an Irken with your sister?"   
  
"Silef!" Dib shrieked.   
  
"Dib, I don't mean *me*!"   
  
"Fine! Fine! Just...JUST HOLD IT FOR A MINUTE!!!" Dib breathed heavily for a   
moment, and calmed himself down. "Look, we have to work out a plan. We have   
to get rid of those kids before anything."   
  
Silef did some quick thinking. A lightbulb flashed above her head. She looked   
at it, annoyed, and waved it away frantically. "Ugh, well, Dib. Okay, get   
this--I take you...*prisoner*, but don't worry. I can get either Zim, Flobey   
or me to watch you, and I tell the Tallest that there are these kids that   
really need destroying. I tell them that they should work with all the other   
humans here, but just to make them think that we...*come in peace*. When   
they see how good they work together, and how *powerful* you *humans* are,   
and then..." her antennae twitched forward, and a gleam passed over her   
lavander eyes. "Earth and Irk decide to work...together."   
  
Dib looked at her doubtfully. "Are you sure this is fool-proof? And how can   
you be sure that Flobey Irken won't blab?"   
  
Silef shrugged. "Fine, I won't tell Flobey. Just believe me on this-ever   
since I punched him out he's never crossed the line around me. It's like   
we're almost...friends. Considering he's a big ugly thing with...*really*   
huge...gross looking eyelids..."   
  
Dib crossed his arms. "Oh, really?" Silef noticed the hint of jealousy in   
his voice. She couldn't help but smile.   
  
~*~   
  
"Dude!" Otto shouted. "It's like some secret meeting!"   
  
The Irkens scattered, screeching away as the kids rammed by on their wheels.   
Even the Tallest panicked. Four security guards gathered around them, ready   
to attack...just as Silef came back in.   
  
Silef somehow let out a low-pitched squeak and dove into a tree. She   
stretched her hand down and pulled Zim up.   
  
"Oh brother, are you losing weight?"   
  
"Haven't had any Irken food in weeks. I do *not* eat *this*...stuff. I'M   
WITHERING AWAY!"   
  
"I asked you a question, not to audition for 'Give me food or give me   
death'."   
  
"Whatever. Where's Dib?"   
  
"Oh, I left him...somewhere..." Silef laughed innocently.   
  
The Irkens started to gather as the four embarrassments rolled out of the   
forest. The security guards repositioned.   
  
"They...go...first..." Tallest Red muttered.   
  
Silef ran up to them and stood in front. "I couldn't agree more," she said   
before anyone could get a word out. "Which is why I've thought of a plan. An   
*amazing* plan."   
  
Purple looked down at her. "Go on."   
  
Silef turned a shade of lime. "A way to get rid of all the humans...we join   
forces with them to get rid of these kids, claiming we *come in peace*. Then   
after we destroy the kids, and they think we're all *friends*, we'll take   
over."   
  
All the other Irkens looked at her in annoyance when they saw Their Tallest   
smirk, look at each other, and nod.   
  
"Great plan," Tallest Red said. "Glad I thought of it."   
  
Silef closed her eyes and shook her head. "Oh brother. Shoulda seen that   
coming." She rose her voice. "There is one thing. We have to find a way   
around scientists. They're people that take aliens, AND TEAR THEM APART!!!"   
  
Tallest Red thought for a moment. "And...we're the aliens...?"   
  
"Yes. Yes we are."   
  
Tallest Purple still didn't seem to get the point. "Why do we need help from   
the humans? Why don't we just destroy those kids and then the world...by   
ourselves?"   
  
"You really don't get it, do you?" Zim said, hiding a smile. Tallest Purple   
glared at him menacingly.   
  
"HELLO, CAN YOU COMPREHEND WHAT I AM SAYING?!" Silef screamed. "Look, if we   
destroy the kids, it'll have to be in plain view. The humans will see us and   
start shooting at us! If we ask them for help and pretend we're friends..."   
Silef crossed her arms with that smart-@$$ (What?! I just don't like to spell   
it!) look on her face. "We'll catch them *completely* off-guard."   
  
Tallest Red looked at his companion. "Come on. *That* makes sense!"   
  
"It certainly seems like it would work..." Tallest Purple said thoughtfully.   
He lifted a long green finger (it had been really too long to fit inside his   
disguise). "But how would we get them to trust us without getting killed?"   
  
Silef kicked at the dirt with her boot. "Threaten them?" she guessed.   
  
"No!" Zim shrieked.   
  
"Yeah, you're right." Silef shrugged.   
  
Tallest Red sighed. "This may take awhile."   
  
A lightbulb flashed above Zim's head. He, like Silef, waved it away,   
annoyed. "I know some humans who will help!" he said, remembering his run in   
with 'The People of the Bright and Shining Saucer'. "There are these humans   
who hang out here. They found me once, but they didn't attack." He clenched   
his fist and waved it, trying to prove how *great* he was. "As a matter of   
fact, they bowed to meee!"   
  
The Irkens shed their disguises. Zim told them they stood a better chance of   
the group finding them that way.   
  
"Where would we find them?" Tallest Purple wondered.   
  
A nano-second later, a crowd of scary looking people crashed through the   
woods. Zim recognized them. They had crudely made paper hats on their heads.   
  
"You have returned, O' Great One!" the scary old man from before said, while   
all of them got down on their knees. "And you have brought the rest of your   
race. Command us! Commaaaannnnddddd uusssss!"   
  
All the Irkens looked at each other, obviously terrified. Silef stared ahead   
at the humans. "Well that was certainly scary," she muttered.   
  
"These guys really are to easy," Tallest Red mused. "This isn't going to be   
as hard as I thought."   
  
Zim stood up tall (which was not very tall) in front of his leaders, and   
gestured to the humans. "Well, what are you waiting for? Command them. They   
won't mind."   
  
"All righty," Tallest Red said with enthusiasm, obviously proud (of himself).   
"Sooo...you'll do...anything, will you?"   
  
"Yes!" the old man promised. "Yes!!!"   
  
"Okay, here's what you do," Tallest Purple said, stepping closer. "You all   
have to find out a way for us to tell the humans that we come in peace   
without us getting killed."   
  
The old man stayed on his knees while the rest of the members stayed on   
their hands and knees, motionless. "We will do that for you, O' Great Ones!"   
Zim frowned. The Tallest smiled. "But we ask you a favor. FILL US WITH   
WISDOM FROM ANOTHER BEYOND!"   
  
"Yes! Fill us!" the rest of the group chorused.   
  
Tallest Red shifted on his levitating wheel. "Yeah, like that's gonna   
happen."   
  
"Of course we will," Tallest Purple said sincerely. Any of the Irkens could   
tell he was lying.   
  
The People of the Bright and Shining Saucer left after a few more minutes of   
chanting, and set off to put their plan into action.   
  
"You know," Tallest Purple said. "I think I like them."   
  
About ten seconds after they had left, they marched back in with a bunch of   
reporters behind them.   
  
"What took you so long?" Tallest Red snapped.   
  
The reporters ignored them, and shoved the camera's into their faces,   
shouting. "So how does it feel to be the first alien race to land on Earth?"   
  
"I feel all happy with love goo," Tallest Purple said dully.   
  
"He feels happy with love goo!" One of the reporters shrieked. "Write that   
down! Print that!"   
  
Most of the Irkens, by now, had climbed up into trees. Flobey had taken Dib   
back to the clearing, and was currently sitting on a rock watching   
everything. When a reporter spoke to him, the only thing he could say was,   
"Fan me." while he made an Irken form of coke in his Sir's head.   
  
"Aliens are green!" a reporter shouted.   
  
"Hey! We're not the only aliens!" more than half the Irkens shouted in   
dismay. Being compared to Blorch rats was just too much.   
  
"Who was the first alien to be here?" A blue haired reporter asked. She had   
about five camera-men behind her.   
  
Zim rushed up, eager to be praised, and jumped up and down in front of the   
reporter until she noticed him.   
  
"First of all," he began, "We're *Irken*. Second of all, it was me! ZIM!"   
  
Heads turned, and people rushed over to the short Irken; leaving the Irkens   
that weren't in trees angry, and the Irkens that *were* in trees feeling   
safe enough to edge out of the leaves.   
  
"Fascinating!" a red-haired reporter squealed.   
  
"How exactly is your planet run? How do you pick leaders? What is the lowest   
class?"   
  
"The Tallest are our leaders. The Tallest are the tallest Irkens. And if you   
get confused if I say they're called The Tallest, that's too bad. The Tallest   
is their title. Everyone who does not understand that shall SUFFER!!!"   
  
The reporters fell silent for a moment, thinking the rabid alien would   
attack, before they returned badgering the obviously pleased Zim.   
  
"What exactly *is* your lower class?"   
  
"The shortest Irkens." Zim frowned.   
  
"Then why were you sent here?" The same reporter asked, comparing Zim with   
all the other Irkens.   
  
"I'm special."   
  
The reporters looked at their cameramen, shrugged, and went off.   
  
The People of the Bright and Shining Saucer returned and bowed down before   
the Irkens with the old man in front.   
  
"Have we served you well?" he asked with an arm gesture.   
  
"Yes, yes you have,"   
  
The people, looking pleased, raised their arms again. "Now fill us!"   
  
Tallest Red, after sending an Irken a head shorter than himself off to get   
nachos, turned back to see the rest of the Irken's slack-jawed.   
  
"What? What now?"   
  
"They still want us to tell them stuff!" a short, green-eyed Irken said.   
  
Tallest Red arched the Irken skin above his eye. "No, I don't think I will.   
Maybe later, but...not now. No, you have to wait."   
  
The club members rose after a final bow, and started to retreat. "We trust   
you, O' Great ones," They chorused.   
  
As the club retreated, the Irkens were silent. A bit...stupified by the whole   
experience. A few caughed.   
  
"I need to go somewhere..." one said, staring straight ahead with big eyes.   
"My squeedly spooch is churning..."   
  
Well, if anything, *that* snapped everyone back into reality. But if the   
sick Irken hadn't have said that, the person who crashed through the trees   
seconds later would have definitely woken everybody up.   
  
"Zim!" a purple-haired girl came in, squealing; which was a bit unusual for   
her. While she went on jabbering, Zim tried to avoid the Irken's stares.   
"You'll never believe it! Those...kids! They're on the MOST WANTED list,   
Zim!"   
  
"What's so special about that?" Zim muttered as quietly as he could.   
  
"The little notice underneath that says in large print..." Gaz raised her   
voice to a scream. "WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE! (PREFERABLY...DEAD!)"   
  
Silef pushed an Irken's face into the ground to get to her friend.   
"Seriously?! Dude!"   
  
Zim put on his most-used confusion face. "Dude? What's dude?" he paused, and   
then jumped up, opening his mouth the size of a computer. "YOU'RE NOT   
SWEARING AGAIN, ARE YOU?!"   
  
Gaz arched her eyebrow. "It's an Earth expression, Zim." She smiled with her   
eyes open. Zim did a choke/snort and fell down. He had never seen her with   
her eyes open before, let alone *smile*. "But I didn't tell you the best   
part!" Her eyes glittered. "The rest of the humans want a human/Irken   
alliance!"   
  
Before Zim or Silef could say anything, the Tallest pushed them aside. The   
two flew threw the air, and then dragged through the dirt.   
  
"Nice...way to thank us..." Silef moaned.   
  
"By making us...eat dirt..." Zim finished.   
  
The Tallest hung over Gaz like a tsunami. In reality, she was scared half to   
death; but she wouldn't let them know that. She would never let anyone know   
how she really felt about almost anything.   
  
She could feel the two breathing on her, and they seemed a mile high. But she   
kept her face as it usually was. Hard as rock.   
  
"Tell us everything you know, puny one," Tallest Red ordered, stretching his   
hand (or whatever *they* called it) out like he was about to shoot something   
from his fingers.   
  
"You have to tell us," Tallest Purple said. "Tell us everything. Or...or   
we'll put you in the torture rooms!"   
  
"Excuse me, sir," one of the tallest, and most respected civilians said,   
"The only torture rooms we have are back on Irk."   
  
"Yeah, and you know what?" Tallest Purple said angrilly. "You're banished."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duuuuude! Sorry I left you guys so long, but I hit a two-week block somewhere   
around the beginning. And another thing...you know how sometimes you look   
back on a story, and you're like, "Holy milk, that thing sucked!" Well that's   
how I feel about the first few chapters of this series! I think...THEY   
SUCKED!! Oh well...   
  
One more chapter left after this one. I don't know *why* I made Otto like   
Gaz. It just kinda came to me... o.o;;   
  
Well, I've had the 2nd chapter of "What Havoc shall we Wreak?" done since   
summer! I finished chapter one in August. I started it because my wrist was   
broken, and I couldn't really play any of the sports.   
  
Buh-bye!!!   
  
Oh, by the way, everyone knows (or should know) I LOVE DIB, right? Well, my   
evil little friend, Maggie (who is also a Dib-hater. Her and Hannah would   
get along just fine...) said to me on Wednesday, "If Dib said that if you   
cut your finger off that he would come to life and marry you, but if you   
didn't he would fall off the face of the Earth, what would you do?" Honestly,   
I am still figuring that out...   
  
And another thing...I gave her a few pages in my sketchbooks since she's   
always drawing extra things in all my pictures, and...SHE DREW A PICTURE OF   
DIB'S BODY HEADLESS WITH THE HEAD LYING A FEW INCHES AWAY!!! Do you know how   
long it took me to recover even AFTER she erased it because I was shrieking   
at the top of my lungs on the bus? Hours! I was hyperventalating for about an   
hour!   
  
Okay, NOW I'm done!   
  
~Samantha Ishida 


End file.
